the grand duchess
by creativewriter89
Summary: nobility!fem!merlin merlinarthur no ban on magic nimueh still banished merlin becomes the grand duchess of cornwall
1. Chapter 1

Merlin's Destiny

Prologue

Uther stared at the young raven-haired beauty, who had just saved his son's life. The young, raven-haired, girl/woman whose beauty surpasses all others, even his young ward- the Lady Morgana. This young raven-haired beauty's stubbornness is clearly more than a match for Arthur's, his son. Not to mention her wits. Which is not a surprise due to the fact that she is Gaius's niece. The fact that she is modest is an excellent addition, especially considering the fact that she kept trying to prevent him from giving her a reward.

_ Yes, she will be an excellent wife and queen for Arthur_, thought Uther. _She will make Arthur become a great King. But first to get them to fall in love. And make sure that no one would have any objections to their union._

Then it hit him.

And with a smirk, Uther proclaimed, "As a reward for saving my son's life I name you, Merlin, as the new Grand Duchess of Cornwall!"

After a mere moment of silence cheering was heard throughout the Great Hall. Every noble, courtier, knight, guard, and servant cheered at their king's proclamation.

At long last the Grand Duchy of Cornwall has been revived. At long last the Grand Duchy of Cornwall has a ruler. And this time there will be no doubt that the new Grand Duchess would ensure the bloodline of the House of Cornwall can continue on, for she is obviously of the perfect age to conceive and give birth to many children. The fact that she is quite beautiful is an excellent point in her favor.

Especially for several of the noblemen who had began to mentally form plans to court her, to possess her, to marry her, for they had desired her ever since they first caught sight of her during her errands for Gaius after she first arrived in Camelot. The only ones who were not celebrating were Arthur and Merlin. Arthur because he was too busy making sure Merlin was alright. Merlin because she had fainted at Uther's proclamation. Fainted right into Arthur's arms.

_ Yes everything is coming into play, _thought Uther at the sight Arthur and Merlin had made. _Soon my dear Ygraine. Soon Arthur will have everything and everyone he will need in his journey to become the man and king we know he can become. With Merlin by his side there is nothing he can't do. Not to mention the beautiful grandchildren they will give us._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

In a time of myth

And a land of magic

The destiny of a great kingdom

Lies on the shoulders of a young girl

Her name…..was Merlin

Merlin felt like she was floating on air. Just last night King Uther Pendragon had named her the new Grand Duchess of Cornwall. Just this morning Merlin had learned that the Knights of Cornwall, as well as the steward in charge of Cornwall, had been sent for by King Uther. Apparently he wanted to ease her into her new role and duties as comfortably as possible. Which is quite considerate of him.

Even after Gaius told her of how Uther had sent for her parents. Her parents will be arriving soon, just in time for the tournament that Uther had decided to hold in her honor. And apparently knights from throughout the five kingdoms have already started pouring into Camelot to participate in the tournament. All because they wanted the chance at the reward. The reward being the chance to escort her to the feast Uther will be hosting when the tournament ends.

Though apparently it is the consensus that none of them would be able to win due to a certain someone who would be competing, and is known to be quite the tournament champion. The royal prat, Prince Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin scowled at the very thought of him, as she stared out of a window towards the training grounds where several Knights of Camelot were training. Amongst them is the prat himself. The arrogant, self-righteous clot pole.

Of all the princes in the known world, why did it have to be Arthur Pendragon whose destiny is tied to hers.

_Oh Kilgarrah. I hope you know what you are doing, _thought Merlin. _I hope you will get here soon with Mama and Papa. I don't know what to do._

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted.

"My Lady?"

Merlin turned around to face the speaker and saw that it is Gwen, her new friend and Lady Morgana's (who was right beside Gwen) maidservant.

"Oh hello Gwen, Lady Morgana," greeted Merlin, smiling at the two. "I'm sorry I was just thinking. And please call me Merlin."

"It is quite alright. And it wouldn't be proper for me to-" stated Gwen.

"I insist Gwen," interrupted Merlin. "And besides despite my new status I was born a commoner like you remember."

"Of course My- I mean Merlin," stated Gwen, correcting herself.

"Finally someone who doesn't care one bit about titles," stated Morgana, smiling. "And before you say My Lady Merlin, may I remind you that you are the Grand Duchess of Cornwall now. As such you are therefore of a much higher status than I am. So unless you prefer to go for a double standard…"

Merlin stared incredulously at Lady Morgana. Lady Morgana was quite something else. Never has Merlin met anyone quite like Lady Morgana.

"You really are quite different," stated Merlin.

"Am I?"

"Yes. There are not many ladies born of nobility who disregard years of etiquette traditions. Especially in public. You must be one of a kind m- Morgana."

Morgana and Gwen both smiled at her.

"Why thank-you," stated Morgana, before turning to look out the window. Merlin was standing in front of. "I see you have taken notice of the famous Knights of Camelot and Prince Arthur. How do you feel about them? More specifically about Arthur?"

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin, suspiciously.

"Oh you know what I mean Merlin," stated Morgana, smirking.

However, Merlin was saved from answering when a certain someone approached them.

"Good morning Uncle Gaius," greeted Merlin.

"Good morning Merlin, Lady Morgana, Gwen," greeted Gaius.

Morgana and Gwen greeted him in turn.

"Merlin I have news about your parents," stated Gaius.

"Really?" asked Merlin, smiling excitedly.

"Yes you should know they have just arrived and are waiting for you in the courtyard," stated Gaius just as merlin started to run in the direction towards the courtyard.

"Excited isn't she?" stated Gaius, just as Morgana and Gwen giggled at their new friend's antics.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry! Will try and update soon.**


End file.
